


Some Like It Muddy

by happy29



Series: Running towards each other [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's got an idea for Fraser and Fraser isn't sure he's too keen about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Muddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> I'm competing in my first mud run this weekend with Butterflyghost. I thought to go along with my running idea, that Fraser and Ray should run one as well.

Ray shoved a piece of white paper in front of Fraser's face while he was reading the newspaper. “Here.  Sign this.”

Fraser snapped his head back to avoid being hit in the face. He took the suspicious paper and glanced over the contents. “What is it?”

“Don't ask questions. Just do it.”

“Don't you think I should know what I'm signing before I _actually_ sign it?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

Fraser made a face. “No, I’m not sure I do in this case.”

Ray made an exasperated sound as he crossed his arms across his chest in a stubborn moment. “If you know, then you'll figure a way to weasel out of it before we even do it.”

Fraser arched an eyebrow. “You're being sneaky about something. What is it that we're doing?”

“Just sign it.”

“Ray-”

“Fine. It's a registration for a mud run.”

Fraser tugged on his ear, perplexed. “A _what_?”

Ray rolled his eyes as if the term was the most obvious thing in the world. “It's a 5k race that has obstacles in the mud. It’s at the end of the summer. I want to do it together.”

“Are you unhinged?”

“Not the last time I checked.”

“What if I don't want to?”

“What if I say you don't have a choice?”

“Excuse me?” Fraser asked in disbelief. “You're going to _force_ me to run an obstacle course in the mud?”

“Oh you're doing it, mister. You know all those times I've chased you all over Chicago, through mud and snow and crap? On top of buildings, through skylights. Payback, baby.”

“Were you hit in the head today?”

“That’s what I usually ask you when you come up with some hair-brained idea for us to do.”

Fraser made another face as if he was contemplating the idea. He tugged on his ear and scratched his right thumb across his left eyebrow. “Well I suppose it would be good training for you.” Fraser grinned wide. “You know, for when I decide to climb my next building.”

“Yes!” Ray clapped his hands and hopped around the coffee table. He leaned over and gave Fraser a quick peck on the lips before returning to his victory dance.

“You do realize we’re going to ruin our purple shoes.”

"I'll get you another pair."

 


End file.
